<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheated by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522458">Cheated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Angst, Cheating, Eliza cheats instead of Alexander, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, Omega Maria, for some</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Eliza say no to Maria Reynolds while her omega is away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why do I write angst like this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gasp is heard from the doorway.</p>
<p>Alexander had tears flowing down his face and one hand over his mouth as the omega took in the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>His alpha, Eliza, fucking some random omega.</p>
<p>No, not random.</p>
<p>That James Reynolds politician’s wife.</p>
<p>Maria.</p>
<p>“Those deposits to James. They were for this?” Alexander whispers.</p>
<p>Eliza feels guilt curl in her gut. “Alexander-”</p>
<p>“How long?” Another voice asks.</p>
<p>Thomas Jefferson comes from behind with James Reynolds.</p>
<p>James.</p>
<p>Of course it was him.</p>
<p>Fucking bastard extorted her for money but still ratted her out.</p>
<p>He did it out of guilt.</p>
<p>But not for Eliza and Alexander.</p>
<p>But for Thomas and Alexander.</p>
<p>It was clear how the two looked at each other.</p>
<p>Alexander didn’t do anything because of Eliza though.</p>
<p>But now?</p>
<p>Who knows.</p>
<p>“James,” Maria hisses.</p>
<p>“How long?” Thomas asks again.</p>
<p>“….two months,” Eliza finally says.</p>
<p>Alexander looks torn.</p>
<p>Thomas was about to reach for him but Alexander slaps his hand away.</p>
<p>“You!” The omega seethes pointing at Eliza. “Did you know that I was going to ask you tonight if we could try dating Thomas too. I didn’t even kiss him or anything because it would have been cheating. I’ve loved him for months and while I’ve been respecting you, you’ve been fucking Maria Reynold? Fuck. You.”</p>
<p>With that, Alexander turns and storms into his room in the house.</p>
<p>Thomas follows slowly, still glaring at Eliza and Maria.</p>
<p>“Maria, let’s go,” James drawls.</p>
<p>Maria scrambles off the bed and throws on her clothes.</p>
<p>Maria and James leave and 20 minutes later, so do Thomas and Alexander.</p>
<p>All of the omega’s stuff was packed and his belongings were taken.</p>
<p>And Eliza was left alone.</p>
<p>10 years later<br/>Eliza was walking down the street, tired and weary.</p>
<p>It had been ten years since a scandal had ruined her reputation.</p>
<p>She still had her job in congress but no one really respected her any more.</p>
<p>Angelica and Peggy took Alexander’s side so Eliza hadn’t spoken to her sisters in ten years other than business wise.</p>
<p>But Thomas and Alexander?</p>
<p>They were thriving.</p>
<p>They had gotten married 8 years ago and now had 3 kids.</p>
<p>A 7 year old named Philip, a 5 year old named Jane, and Rachel, who was there 3 year old.</p>
<p>They were happy and very content with life.</p>
<p>Eliza was happy for Alexander.</p>
<p>Really, she was.</p>
<p>Alexander had forgiven her even if no one else had.</p>
<p>Hell, she had been invited to the wedding.</p>
<p>But she declined.</p>
<p>She wasn’t going to be near Alexander anymore.</p>
<p>But not for her sake.</p>
<p>But for his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>